The Servant's Love
by Cinderella-chan
Summary: Allen is the loyal servant and twin brother of the evil Queen Riliane. He would follow her to hell and back but when he meets a teal haired beauty his whole world changes. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Sorry for the short prolouge. I will try and make the actually chapters longer but no promises. Hope you enjoy the story though. Please reveiw!**

* * *

Meiko smiled as three childern played in the garden around her. Their excitement and joy were showing on their face as they ran around the brunette.

"Mama Meiko, please tell us a story! Please!" said the oldest out of the three childern.

She had long teal hair tied in two ponytails and lush green eyes. At the tender age 10 she was a energetic and beautiful girl. Meiko laughed at the girl and smiled at the way her eyes sparkled with joy when Meiko nodded her head. The young girl then grabbed the other two childern and sat them in front of Meiko who was sitting on a bench.

"Why are we sitting down, Miku? Me and Len were just about to play tag." said the second oldest child.

She crossed her arms over her chest with a pout on her pretty 9 year old features. Her bright yellow hair shone in the sunlight as her cerulean eyes glared intensely at the young tealette. Miku glared back at the girl with as much intensity. Their eyes clashed as the ultimate staring contest began.

Meiko laughed at the childern. "Rin, Miku sat you down because she wants you to hear a story. Now you two stop fighting, you're making Len uncomfortable."

In the middle of the two girls was a handsome 9 year old boy. A look of discomfort shone in his cerulean eyes. His yellow hair was the same as Rin's only the boy's hair was tied in a small ponytail in the back. He looked almost exactly like Rin because well...they were twins.

Rin hugs her brother as Miku grabs his hand. "Sorry Len." They said in unison.

Len blushes lightly and nods. "So Mama Meiko, what story will we hear today?" He said with sudden intrest in his eyes.

"Well Len its a story about love and lost." Meiko said as the childern got comfortable on the grass beside her feet. "A tragedy that all started in the yellow country of Lucifenia..."


	2. The Hat Accident

**Author's note: I really tried my best to make this chapter long but im typing it on my tablet which is kind of hard. You guys have no idea how many times i had to rewrite a certain part of the story because my working kept getting deleted. Anyway, i got two reveiws on just the prologue! Thank you so much! It made me so happy to see them. :D**

**Now, onto the story! Please reveiw!**

* * *

Long ago in the country of Lucifenia there lived a young queen named Riliane. At the tender age of 14 she was a vile being. As the peasants would say, she was the Daughter of Evil but that sometimes wasnt the case. You see, the queen had a weak spot. Her long lost twin brother and servant, Allen. He would follow her every command and Riliane sometimes took pleasure to sending her brother to do pointless, almost impossible errands. Today was no exception because today the young queen was bored out of her mind and wanted to mess with her loyal servant.

"Allen!" Riliane yelled from the marvelous garden in the massive castle that she called home.

Soon a handsome young man with bright yellow hair in a small ponytail rushed towards the princess. With readiness in his eyes as he bowed before his master.

"Yes my queen?" He asked as he stood up straight once more.

"Im going to ride Josephine. Go to the country next door and pick up my favorite pastry. Be back before tea time." she ordered with a small smile on her face.

Allen nodded and bowed to Riliane before leaving the garden. After he left he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldnt be back before tea time if he was going to the country next door. It just couldnt be done in that amount of time. Sighing again, Allen looked at his pocket watch.

"1:30. I have a hour and a half to get the queen her pastry. I must hurry." He said as he ran to his bedroom to change.

After changing into what he called commoners clothes he set off on his horse to the Country of Green, Elphegort. It was a fairly long journey to Elphegort. About 30 minutes if you were riding on a fast horse but that bit of information didnt stop Allen from his mission. At the sound of a command he makes the horse go faster. This would surely tire the poor creature out but he will make it up to the horse.

In about 20 minutes he makes it to the market of Elphegort. Allen mentally cheers as he noticed that there wasnt as many people as usual. On any other day the streets would be packed with people with pretty green hair and the stores would be flooded with people just waiting to buy whatever the store can offer. Allen wondered why were there less people than usual but just shrugged it off. He had to keep reminding himself of his mission. He cant get distracted.

Walking up to the pastry shop where he bought the queen's favorite treats from, Allen smiled to himself. The buliding had simple decorations and looked like any regular shop you would find in the market. However, once you walked inside the scent of baked goods would circle around you, filling your nose in seconds. Allen loved this shop, it was one of his favorite places to go.

Walking into the door he smiled brightly when he was greeted with the scent of cakes and a smile from the shop owner. The shop owner was a nice young woman with short green hair and pretty green eyes. Allen liked her, she was nice to him but she always liked to pick on him. Though Allen didnt mind the teasing sometimes since he considered her as his friend.

"So Gumillia, i would like the usual. Please." Allen said while walking up to the counter.

Gumillia nodded with a smile and went to the back to get the baked goods. She yelled from the back, "I havent seen you in a while Pretty Boy. How have you been?"

Allen pouted at his unmainly nickname that Gumillia gave him. He doesnt how she came up with it or when but it really was annoying.

"Im fine, Carrot Head. Tell me, why isnt the market as lively as i remember it to be?" Allen said with a smirk.

Gumillia rushed back behind the counter and glared daggers at Allen with his bag of treats in her hands. She hated the nickname Allen gave her. It always made her blood boil. Allen knew that and chuckled lightly at her glare.

She stopped glaring and pouted. "You came at a time when the adults are mostly working. Also just because you walked in on me eating a bag full of carrots for lunch does not mean you can call me Carrot Head."

Allen rolled his eyes, payed for his treats, and walked to the door. Before he left he quickly said, "Bye, Carrot Head." and shut the door as fast as he can. The next thing he hears is an object hitting the door after him. Allen smiles and walks back to where he left his horse. As he was about to mount a strong gust of wind blew his hat right off his head. He quietly cursed as the hat landed gently in front of a girl with long teal hair. Allen quickly ran to the girl and bowed respectfully.

"Im sorry, miss. The wind blew my hat away and i couldnt catch it in time." Allen said while still bowing.

The girl let a small giggle escape her lips, making Allen blush. "Its alright." She said in a lovely soprano voice as she picked up the hat. "There is no harm done, right?"

Allen stood upright again, blushing lightly. He looked at the girl in front of him and his heart skipped a beat. The girl had beautiful long teal hair tied in two ponytails with large forest green eyes. Her skin looked pure white and flawless. Feeling heat travel to his ears Allen quickly looked away from the girl. Taking his hat from the girl he introduced himself.

"Thank you miss. Im Allen. May i please know your name?"


	3. Sing for Me

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short. I tried to write today but im just a little busy. Thank you all so much for enjoying my story though! Im really happy about the reveiws im getting. You guys just can not believe how happy i am. I like died of happiness. Im writing and posting this as an angel. Also the song i put in this story is Alice by Hatsune Miku. I thought it fit well with the story.**

**Anyway enough rambling**

**Onto chapter two!**

* * *

"Michaela." She said as she dipped gracefully into a curtsy.

He smiled. She not only had a pretty face but she was also kind and polite. Allen was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt notice 3 young childern coming full speed towards him. They roared a mighty cry and knocked him to the ground. Snapping out of his daydream he turned in confusion to look at what just hit him.

"What are you doing with Michaela?!" said a young girl with cherry blossum hair that looked liked two drills were stuck on each side of her hair. Her matching cherry blossum eyes stared at Allen with accusation.

"Dont hurt her, you stupid Banana Head!" said a young boy that looked very similar to Michaela.

"Yeah, Banana Head! Dont hurt her!" said another young girl but this one had dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail on one side of her head.

Allen pouted at this new nickname. It was a lot worse than the one Gumillia gave him. He stood up and hovered over the childern making them take a step back in fear. That made Allen smile and Michaela sigh.

"Chartette, we arent doing anything. Micheal and Ney dont call people names. Its rude." Michaela said sternly but kindly.

The three childern bowed their head. "Sorry, mister." They said in unison

Allen waved off their apology. They were just kids after all and it seems like they care a lot about Michaela. The three childern then smiled and started to circle around the tealette.

"Please sing for us!" said Michael. The two girls then nodded in agreement with him.

Michaela giggled, making Allen's heart race. She really did have a cute giggle. He got lost in his thoughts again that he didnt notice the kids tugging him towards the fountain in the middle of the market. Allen thought to himself, 'I really need to start paying attention. I might be lead to my death if i dont.'

Michaela sat down on the edge of the fountain and started to sing.

" _tooi, tooi, waraenai hanashi._

_itsuka, boku ga inakunatta nara_

_fukai, fukai mori ni ochita_

_kimi wa hitori de yukundaze._

_tsunaida te ni wa yawaraka na taion_

_nigitta yubi ga yururi, hodoketara._

_kareta neiro no kane ga naru._

_kimi wa hitori de yukundaze..._"

Allen smiled and stared at the girl longingly. She had such a beautiful voice that everyone loved to hear. Soon after she started, bystanders stopped in the middle of the street and shop owners came out of their shops just to her cheerful melody. When she finished everyone clapped and Allen smiled even more.

"That was beautiful Michaela." Allen said while walking towards the teal haired beauty.

She blushed. "Thank you, Allen. Tell me, what time is it?"

Allen looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. He spent almost a hour in the market. He cant believe he completely forgot that he still had to get back to the queen before tea time. Looking back at Michaela Allen's heart ached. He didnt want to leave her but he had no choice.

"Allen?" she said with concern in her forest green eyes.

"Michaela, do you mind meeting me here tomorrow?" Allen said desperately. Hoping that she will say yes. He really wanted to see her again.

She smiled. "Not at all, Allen. I would love to see you again."

Allen mentally cheered and without thinking he took one of her hands and kissed it. They both blushed a deep shade of red after realizing the event that happened. Allen then turned around and quickly ran and got on his horse. After one final wave to Michaela he dashed off in the direction of Lucifenia.


	4. The Dent in Her Plans

**Author's Note: Sorry for the chapters being so short. Im really trying but i cant really write much on my tablet. Also school is starting and i need to concentrate on that. I will try my best to make them long but again no promises. Thank you all for reading this story though. It makes me so happy to see the reveiws i get. **

**Also fair warning, italics are thoughts.**

**Ok! Thats enough talking!**

**Onto the story! Please review!**

* * *

_'Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT! Riliane is going to take off my head if i dont hurry!'_ Allen thought as he rushed inside the Castle of Yellow. He sighed in relief when he looked at his watch. 2:50. Perfect timing. Quickly throwing on his uniform, Allen went to the castle's kitchen.

"Luka! Is the queen's tea ready?!" Allen yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

A woman with long pink hair and pretty blue eyes turned around and handed Allen a tray with a tea cup and tea pot on it. She was a young looking woman and seemed very knowledgeable in many things. Allen took the tray and set it down so he could fix the queen's treat.

"Allen? You seem to be more happy than usual. Are you okay?" Luka said with concern heavy in her voice.

Allen sighed. Was it really that obvious? Or maybe Luka has these mystical powers that can sense someone's mood? Allen turned to face Luka with the most serious face he could muster. The expression didnt faze Luka at all. She was still looking at him with concern.

"Promise not to tell Queen Riliane." Luka nodded and Allen sighed again. "I met a beautiful teal haired girl in the Country of Green."

At the news, Luka's eyes widened and a smile slowly made its way onto her lips. She quickly ran up to Allen and started jumping up and down in happiness. Allen couldnt help but smile. Seeing the usually calm Luka, acting like a little kid at a sweets store was pretty funny and cute. She then dragged Allen to a nearby chair and pushed him into the seat.

"Tell me everything. What do her eyes look like? Does she have a nice smile? Is she really nice? Does she-" Allen cut her off.

"Luka, the queen needs her tea." Allen said as he got up from the chair. "Promise not to tell Queen Riliane?"

Luka pouted and crossed her heart. She was a little disappointed that she couldnt hear more about the teal haired beauty. Allen only rolled his eyes at her, grabbed the tray, and headed to the castle gardens leaving Luka alone in the kitchen. The pinkette sighed and was about to go back to work when a sudden headache hit her. She groaned and clutched her head tight.

_'What is it Gumillia?!'_ Luka yelled in her head

_'Im sorry for bothering you right now Ms. Elluka, but there is a problem.'_ said an oh so familiar voice.

_'What? Did something happen to Michaela?'_

_'No. She is fine and her and Allen's meeting went well, but...' _Gumillia trailed off.

Luka rolled her eyes. '_What?! Spit it out Gumillia!'_

_'It seems like Riliane is holding a ball tomorrow night and Kyle will be there.'_

_'So?'_

_'And he is bring Michaela along to announce their enagement.'_

Luka stood in the kitchen with surprise plastered all over her face. Why would Prince Kyle bring Michaela along to a ball at the Yellow Country? It doesnt make sense. Wait...

_'I thought that Michaela was slowly losing intrest in Kyle. Why is she still engaged to him?'_

_'She is too nice to leave him, Ms. Elluka'_

Luka sighed again for the hundreadth time today. This was really getting difficult. It was bad enough that the Clock of Fate was spinning out of control, but now her and her faithfull apprentice were going to have to keep very close eyes on everyone. Damnit! Why only when her plan to fix everything was going so well things had to get hard?! It makes her wonder why she even became a sorceress.

_'Thanks for the update, Gumillia. Stick to your job. Remember keep a close eye on Michaela.'_

_'Yes, Ms. Elluka.'_ And with that Gumillia was gone and Elluka's headache faded away.

"Great. Now i have to watch Allen AND Riliane. I cant let either one disrupt fate any farther." Elluka said as she continued to finish her work.


	5. With the Queen's Permission

**Author's Note: Thank you all the 200+ people who have read my fanfiction! Im am sooooooo happy that i could kiss every single one of you! Im not though. Sorry. Anyway, i was asked in the reveiws if i read the Story of Evil novels by Mothy. The answer to that would be no but i liked the names of all the characters so i kept the names and made my own version of the story. Also because of school, i wont be able to post chapters everyday and the chapters might get shorter. I apologise for the mispellings as well. Sorry. :( I will post chapters whenever i can and i will make up the shortness of the chapters with a really good ending.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Please review!**

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Queen Riliane waited in the garden for her tea and as time progressed she was getting very impatient. Sighing, she turned around to look at her garden. The yellow roses were in bloom so they looked marvelous against the light green leaves. Queen Riliane loved her roses. She thought they represented her. Beautiful, young, and dangerous.

"Sorry for the wait, my queen. The shops were busy so it took longer than expected to get your brioche." Allen said as he put the tray on the table in front of her.

Queen Riliane stared at Allen suspiciously. "Are you sure that only the amount of in the shop was the only thing that made you take a long time? Nothing else?"

You see, Riliane knew that the woman in Elphegort were beautiful. Their hair varied in length and color but always kept a similar green color. Allen liked any form of the color green and whenever he went to Elphegort she became greatly nervous. She didnt want to share her servant with another woman. He was hers and hers alone so usually Riliane would travel with Allen. Today was different though. She had to send him away by himself so she could handle some "business" with a certain commoner.

Allen handed the queen her tea and in a calm voice he said, "No, my queen. Nothing else."

Riliane nodded and smiled. "Good boy, Allen."

Allen blushed and bowed to his queen after the tea and desserts have been served. On the outside Allen had looked calm when he answered the queen but on the inside he was freaking out. If Riliane knew about Michaela, the next time he would see her would be in the afterlife. He cant let his secret slip, not even once. No matter how badly it hurt to lie to Riliane.

"Allen." The queen said.

Allen smiled. "Yes, my queen."

"Are the preperations for the ball ready?" She said before putting a fork full of brioche in her mouth.

Allen nodded. "Yes, my queen. The ballroom is decorated beautifully and almost everyone has replied to the invitations."

Riliane raised her eyebrow. "Who didnt answer the invitation?"

"Prince Kyle of Marlon, my queen." Allen said quietly

Riliane frowned. Prince Kyle was suppose to be her special guest at this ball. He had to come. If he didnt come, the queen would be enraged that her secret love didnt go to her ball.

_'Maybe he is with another woman.'_ Riliane thought.

No. He couldnt be with another. Last time she checked he didnt have a lover. Did he?

"My queen?" Allen broke her train of thought.

Riliane smiled at him. "Yes, Allen?"

Allen shifted uncomfortably. "May i please go back to Elphegort tomorrow, my queen? The shop owner of your favorite treat shop said that i should go back tomorrow for a new dessert that she is making."

Riliane smiled even more at Allen. "Of course, Allen. Just be back by tea time."

Allen bowed and smiled back at his queen. "Thank you, Queen Riliane."


	6. Author's Note

**Hey it's me Cinderella-chan! I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm still alive and that I'm trying to find time to write this story. I just have a lot of school work and exams are just around the corner so the next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible. Anyway, I apologize for not finishing this story. I'm sooooooo sorry! :(**


	7. Waiting for Tomorrow

**Author's Note: Here it is the long awaited chapter of Servant's Love! I know, I know that I'm late and I do apologize. Sorry. Anyway, I'm so happy that you guys are loving my fanfiction. It makes me happy to see the lovely reviews I get. Also I did not know that cendrillon is French for Cinderella. That's actually really interesting. I guess I'm Cendrillon-chan now. Also I'm sorry about the short chapter. Exams were these past two days so I've been busy.**

**Btw italics are thoughts**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

**Please review!**

* * *

Allen jumped for joy once he walked into the servant's quarters. He was so excited to see her again. Her smile. Her long, silky teal hair. Her forest green eyes. Just imagining Michaela made Allen's heart race. Breathing deeply, he stopped his thoughts of the teal-haired beauty. He couldn't let them trail off into something indecent. However, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. She was an angel that fell right out of heaven. Or at least that's we he thought.

Stepping into his room, Allen quickly ran and jumped into his bed. Being in his room was the one time where he could relax without anyone bothering him. It was comforting, soothing, and peaceful and Allen liked to have things that way. Hearing a knock from his door Allen turn to his pocket watch. It was 9:00 at night. No one ever came to visit him at this time before. He hoped that there wasn't anything wrong her majesty.

Upon immediately opening the door, Allen was tackled by a person with long pink hair. They landed on the floor with a loud thud making all the breath in Allen to escape him.

"Allen!" Elluka screamed into Allen's ear.

Allen cringed in pain. An odd ringing filled his ear causing the blonde to give the pinkette a death glare. "What is it, Luka? Is there something wrong?" he said with obvious aggravation.

She pouted but soon smiled and got off of the young blonde. "Tell me about Michaela! Is she nice? What does she do for a living? Is her body..." Allen, with a growing blush on his face, put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to see her tomorrow morning so I will answer your questions tomorrow." Allen announced with a smile.

Elluka had this mystical gleam in her eye and smiled back. "OK. Tomorrow." And with that she got up and left.

Stopping in the middle of the hall to compose herself, she thought about her loyal apprentice. Elluka had a plan and must discuss it before it flees from her mind.

"_Gumillia, are you there?_" Elluka thought sternly.

"_Yes? Is there something wrong?_" asked Gumillia with sheer curiosity and worry.

Elluka smiled at the thought of her apprentice being worried about her. She could handle herself just fine but it was always nice to know that at least someone worried about her well-being.

"_Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to meet you in the void. Right now._"

There was a small pause. "_Yes, ma'am. Right away_" After that the voice faded.

Elluka breathed deeply and walked into her room. Upon walking in the usual tidy, pink room turn into a sheer white space. In the white space was a single table decorated in red velvet that was draped elegantly and in the corner was a large grandfather clock. The hands of the clock were spinning out of control. Elluka sighed and stared at the clock.

"Our plan will work Miss Elluka. We just have to hope that all the pieces will fall into place." Gumillia reassured her as she walked beside her.

Elluka sighed again. "I hope so."

Gumillia patted Elluka on the back and smiled at her. "Shall we prepare for tomorrow night Miss Elluka?"

"Yes. Gumillia, get the spell book. I would like to use a special spell for tomorrow."


End file.
